1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inkjet recording head, an inkjet recording apparatus and a method for manufacturing an inkjet recording head, and more particularly, to an inkjet recording head, an inkjet recording apparatus, and a method for manufacturing an inkjet recording head, whereby no cross-talk is generated.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer used as an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a facsimile apparatus, a copying apparatus, or the like, forms images on paper by discharging ink from nozzles of pressure chambers, in accordance with image forming data.
Ink discharging devices based on a piezo-actuator using a piezoelectric element, which deforms in accordance with an electric signal, are known. In a piezo-actuator method, a pressure wave is applied to a pressure chamber by deforming the wall of the pressure chamber by means of a piezoelectric element, thereby causing ink to be discharged from the nozzle of the pressure chamber, and therefore it is possible to generate a strong pressure wave by means of a low drive energy. In recent years, inkjet printers have been required to form images of high precision and resolution, and it has become necessary to eliminate differences in the flight characteristics of ink droplets, when one nozzle is driven and when a plurality of nozzles are driven, and to eliminate the generation of accidental droplets due to cross-talk between one pressure chamber and an adjacent pressure chamber. As a method for resolving these requirements, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-329320 discloses that cross-talk is prevented by forming strain absorbing holes in two or three of the outer edges of the pressure chamber of the piezoelectric element.
In the recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-329320, the piezoelectric elements corresponding to respective nozzles are connected partially with the adjacently positioned piezoelectric elements, and hence a problem arises in that cross-talk cannot be completely eliminated. Moreover, the recording head disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-329320 is formed by stacking green sheets in multilayer on which strain absorbing holes have been formed, and it is difficult to register the small strain absorbing holes in position, and hence productivity declines. Moreover, in an inkjet printer head based on a method wherein ink is discharged by using a bimorph effect between a vibration plate and a piezoelectric body, as in the present example, since the displacement of the piezoelectric body in a lateral direction is utilized, there is a very significant effect on adjacent nozzles if a structure is adopted wherein all of the piezoelectric bodies are connected.